


Sleeping Habits

by Redleaveshavefallen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Redleaveshavefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the training camp with Nekoma, the team had all simply laughed at Yamaguchi’s sleeping habits, bartering who had to wake him as he clung lazily to his pillow in his sleep. At the time, Tsukishima had simply found the observation a bit amusing, but not worthy of much thought.</p><p>    That changed when the item being held stopped being a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

During the training camp with Nekoma, the team had all simply laughed at Yamaguchi’s sleeping habits, bartering who had to wake him as he clung lazily to his pillow in his sleep. At the time, Tsukishima had simply found the observation a bit amusing, but not worthy of much thought.

That changed when the item being held stopped being a pillow.

 

Tsukishima didn’t always remember he was in love with Yamaguchi. To be honest, he often forgot—-while they were together, he usually slipped into the familiar roles of friendship and comfortable ease they had been upholding for years. He wasn’t much of a romantic, nor did his emotions have an incredibly strong hold on his tlife. It was mostly just when they were apart when he was reminded of it; of how so many faces had him turning on his heels, thinking he saw Yamaguchi, or how in the quiet moments he would let his mind drift to find Yamaguchi in his thoughts. Or maybe how, before he slept, he would remember something the boy had said only to feel a small stir in his heart. Or how sometimes he would get him stuck in his head: not a song, but Yamaguchi. A face, an expression, a smile, burned into his brain to distract him for a few hours.

Love was something pleasant to think about at best, an undefeatable distraction at worst. He mostly didn’t pay it any mind…. But waking up to find the object of his affections hugging him in his sleep, his feelings suddenly felt far more powerful.

Tsukishima squeezed his mouth into a thin line, his brow furrowing in frustration. Even though he had just woken up, he felt hyper aware. Yamaguchi’s thin arms snaked loosely around his waist, and the boy’s head was just a few inches from Tsukishima’s chest, resting just under his chin; it was impossible to see his facial expression, which nagged at him terribly for some reason.

Other irrational things that nagged at him: the urge to pretend to be asleep, rest his head against Yamaguchi’s soft hair, move a bit closer… all of which embarrassed him thoroughly just by existing. He was still struggling internally with these inner demons (stomach making a few small flips in the process) when Hinata bounded into the room, hair askew.

“Come on, how can you guys still be sleeping? Get up so we can practice!”

Somewhere behind Tsukishima, a yawn came along with some ruffled covers and Suga’s voice. “Breakfast first.”

The few members that had still been resting began to scramble forward, lazily but with energy. Tsukishima felt nervousness and guilt crawl up his throat, but he swallowed it and slowly lifted his head from the pillow. As he rose, Yamaguchi’s arms slid down to an uncomfortable looking position.

“Tadashi.” Tsukishima placed a hand in the sleeping boy’s hair (trying not to feel too guilty about it) before slowly rolling his head back and forth. “Tadashi, get off me.”

Though groggily, Yamaguchi slowly rose his head. Hair was matted to his face, a stray strand sticking to his freckled cheek. Letting out a small noise of drowsiness, he slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning, Tsukki.”

That’s when it hit him. Just how much he loved this guy—it overwhelmed him, consumed him, and ignited every molecule in his body. He hoped Yamaguchi didn’t feel him tense up, but he was sure it was obvious—it seemed like his whole world rocked slightly. It was all he could do just to keep his face in check.

“………yeah,” he replied dumbly, surprised he even managed the breath. He received a sleepy smile from the other as confirmation, and then the lanky arms were gone from his waist, and the boy with them. The love of his life was getting to his feet and walking out the door.

Tsukishima stayed in his blankets and tried to calm down his heartbeat. His hands felt empty. His arms felt empty. Something inside of him itched and he could find no conceivable way to get rid of it. A wave of dissatisfaction and emptiness rolled over him, and suddenly all he wanted was for it to leave.

Love, he decided, was definitely more of a distraction than something pleasant. That’s what he continued to tell himself all the way to breakfast, Yamaguchi’s sleepy smile plastered inside his head all the while.


End file.
